


Frio.

by jamil



Series: Reto anual: 12 meses 12 Relatos 2021 by TanitBenNajash [2]
Category: Yo Soy Betty La Fea
Genre: Amor unilateral, Angustía, Daniel indefenso, Daniel no quiere estar enfermo, M/M, creo fielmente que daniel esta enamorado de armando, mucho menos necesitado
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamil/pseuds/jamil
Summary: Este relato participa en el Reto anual: 12 meses 12 relatos 2021 organizado por De aquí y de allá by TanitBenNajash.Mes: Febrero.Consigna: Tu signo zodiacal.* no esta betado asi que pido muchas disculpas a todas las personas que me lean.
Relationships: Armando Mendoza/Daniel Valencia (mención)
Series: Reto anual: 12 meses 12 Relatos 2021 by TanitBenNajash [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121873
Kudos: 2





	Frio.

**Author's Note:**

> Este relato participa en el Reto anual: 12 meses 12 relatos 2021 organizado por De aquí y de allá by TanitBenNajash.  
> Mes: Febrero.  
> Consigna: Tu signo zodiacal.
> 
> * no esta betado asi que pido muchas disculpas a todas las personas que me lean.

Daniel Valencia cerró sus dedos en un puño, fuerte, haciendo crujir el papel del sobre, sentía su nuca caliente, su estómago contraído y claramente una imagen más vieja de aquel muchacho indefenso en su habitación, huérfano con el peso de sus hermanas en los hombros y el corazón arrancado.

Solo Margarita había conseguido verle de esa forma y fue la misma que lo ayudo a sobresalir de aquel sentimiento de ahogo, está vez estaba solo de nuevo, en su oficina con solo el miedo como su compañero y el resultado en ese sobre.

Margarita no vendría esta vez.

Recordaba que la última vez que tuvo exámenes clínicos en sus manos, había sido feliz y pleno. Patricia, la insípida amiga de su hermana no estaba embarazada. Que ironía que fuera ahora lo único con lo que quisiera liderar fuera un bebé y no una enfermedad terminal.

Lo que más aborrecía de esto último es que las miradas con pena volvieran, los murmullos y los ojos tristes en sus bellas hermanas. Porque, aunque no había formado lazos íntimos con ellas, las adoraba y lo que menos deseaba era verlas en tristeza, la atolondrada María Beatriz sin su brillo y tratando de compadecerlo era su peor pesadilla.

Aunque si de pesadillas y miedos más grandes hablábamos, Daniel, reacio a reconocerlo, sabía cuál era.

Encontrarse con esos familiares ojos avellana que siempre le veían con altanería, lo hicieran está vez con indiferencia absoluta, en su peor momento, en el más miserable.

Daniel podía y siempre lograba sacar lo peor de Armando Mendoza, pero esta vez, solo esta vez había un lado de él que añoraba ver el brillo en sus ojos cuando le mirara a él, casi tanto cuando eran niños y solían estar entre la arena de la playa, cuando Armando no se había prestado fácilmente a esa competencia absurda por ser el mejor ante los ojos de Roberto.

Ya ni podía pelear contra la atracción que sentía, con tantos años transcurridos había logrado superarle, tantas piernas en su cama y otros tantos perfumes dulces había logrado apaciguar al animal con falta de cariño que habitaba en él se mantuviera tranquilo.

¿Lo seguiría estando si los resultados eran positivos?

Daniel se recargo en su silla, mirando hacia el techo blanco, sus ojos ardían de cansancio y el traje negro que vestía se sentía más apretado de lo normal. Deseaba estar en la comodidad de su apartamento, pero estar ahí se prestaría para que se rompiera sin que nada interesará y no era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a correr.

Suspiro tan pesado que por poco sintió como su aliento salió entre sus labios de forma tosca, tomo el sobre y no pudo evitar ver el reloj en su muñeca, accesorio que le recordaba a sus padres, finalmente estaría cerca de estar con ellos como tanto había suplicado si los resultados eran acertados con la conclusión del médico.

Sus dedos temblorosos, por primera vez en años, abrieron con torpeza el sobre. Tan rápido y de forma atropellada sus ojos pasearon por la hoja clínica, hasta llegar donde se leía **POSITIVO**.

Positivo. Cáncer. Tenía cáncer. Podía escuchar un tictac siniestro en su oído mientras todo permanecía quieto en su oficina, su cuerpo no reaccionaba ni siquiera por un par de lágrimas, solo podía venir a su mente la imagen de sus hermanas, Margarita y Roberto, llegando siempre a la más dura y larga, él postrado en una cama de hospital y Armando ahí, entre todos con una ceja alzada luciendo hastiado.

Gimió y escucho algo estrellarse en el suelo posiblemente a causa de una de sus manos.

Finalmente iba a comenzar una lucha entre el frío Daniel y sus miedos. Esperaba poder ser vencedor a pesar de que todo actuaba en su contra.

**Author's Note:**

> Desde que inicio el mes supe que quería una historia donde Daniel estuviera enamorado de armando porque todos sabemos que esa obsesion no tiene ninguna explicacion heterosexual, ademas siempre quiere alardear de sus relaciones sexuales con mujeres...........  
> En fin, solo trate de que se muestre un lado muy vulnerable que tienen las personas de solar cancer y son sus pensamientos super miedosos a pesar de portarse como personas duras y centradas y bueno la alusión mas clara en la enfermedad de Daniel, gracias !!!


End file.
